The First Year Marauders
by Jedi Solo
Summary: How Moony, Padfoot Wormtail and Prongs meet and become the Marauders, what they're younger lives are like as children and how they form the greatest bonds of friendship that Hogwarts will ever FINISHED! 2ND YEAR UP NOW!
1. Encounters

The First Year Marauders 

By JediSolo

__

Disclaimers - All of the HP world and characters bar a few belongs to JK, only the idea and plot is officially mine.

Chapter 1 - Encounters 

Things seemed normal at the Kings Cross, the trains were coming in and leaving the stations, busy passengers getting on board, but what they didn't know as just a few meters away was in fact a whole new world, a word of magic wands wizards and witches.

At platform 9¾, the large red steam train known as the Hogwarts express pulled up at the station. Around it were atleast 100 teenagers waving and saying goodbye to their parents. For they were leaving for the wizards school of witchcraft and wizardry. To learn to be what they were born to be…a wizard 

Remus Lupin was one of them very same teenagers. His scruffy brown hair was sticking up and could not stay neat however much he tried to keep it straight. He was wearing muggle clothes, A leather jacket and jeans, but in his bag was his best clothes, his school wizarding robes. 

He'd said goodbye to his dad already because he was an only child he was the first of his small family to ever come to Hogwarts and he was nervous. So he was sure that he'd feel better if his dad wasn't there, who all morning had been making him feel even more nervous. He looked around him. He couldn't be the only one who was nervous about their first day. When suddenly another boy with long black hair ran into him and they both fell to the floor. 

Remus looked around when suddenly the other boy spoke. "You all right," said the boy and Remus nodded weakly.

"I'm fine," he said.

The other boy gave him a grin as he helped him to his feet. 

"You a first year…" he said in a friendly manner and Remus nodded rigidly. "Me too." Said the boy and he took out his wand and twirled it in his fingers. "Can't wait to do some magic can't you…" he said and Remus nodded.

"Yes, I can't wait…" 

"Your alright kid. What's your name…"

"Remus Lupin." He said and smiled. He felt comfortable talking to this boy. "What about you…"

"Oh my names Sirius Black," he said. "It's good to meet you Remus, maybe we can be friends." He said and Remus smiled. 

"Yeah, I'd like that thanks."

"Yeah, I gotta fly, I'll see you on the train we could share a compartment, take the last one I'll meet you there…" he said and picked up his things gave Remus a friendly wink and dashed off and Remus was on his own again.

"Sirius Black…" he said aloud smiling, maybe he shouldn't be so nervous after all.

* * *

James Potter knew he was late the minute he arrived at the station. His black hair wept about as he run through the magical gap and then saw the train pulling away from the station. 

"NO! WAIT STOP!" he called out, but the train was already going. He grabbed his things and ran as fast as he could to the train, when one of the apartments opened.

"Hey In here!" said a voice and James saw a boy with black long hair and another alike his own locks but a light brown, beckoning him to the compartment. 

James run up beside it and didn't have a lot of platform left, he threw in his things, and then was about to jump in himself, when the station was left behind and the only thing that prevented him from being left behind too was 

A hand gripping his arm. 

James couldn't hold on much longer, and the boy who was holding him couldn't hold on for much more either. "Come On!" he shouted at James, that was all it took to boost up his confidence he reached out his other hand and reached inside the compartment. 

James looked about him, the boy with black hair was laughing so much that he was holding his stomach in his joy, the other boy was rubbing his face which had gone deathly pale. 

"Sirius!" shouted the other boy. "Stop laughing we could have died" 

"You didn't die though Remus and neither did he!" said Sirius still chuckling weakly, pointing at the two of them.

"No thanks to you…" said Remus.

"Your loopy man!" said Sirius, "hey we should call you that… Loopy Lupin!" 

"Stop it!" shouted Remus and sat down, red blood flushed in his cheeks.

Sirius then noticed the boy and lifted him to his feet. "Your lucky mate! If this kid hadn't grabbed your hand man you'd be dead, or you'd have missed the train…" he said and he noticed how pale he was. 

"Thanks…" said the boy. "I'm James, James Potter."  


"Sirius Black…" said the Sirius humbly. "This is Remus Lupin." He said nodding to Remus who smiled.

"Thanks a lot for saving me Remus," said James and Lupin's red face began its normal skin colour. 

"Any time…" he said and then they realized that though it had gone quiet quickly, that they had finally got onto the train, they were heading for Hogwarts now...to become wizards.

"This is going to be so cool at Hogwarts!" said Sirius laughing, and honestly Remus and James couldn't agree more.

* * *


	2. Severus and Petigrew

__

PS- I am assuming that Sirius and Lupin both have blue eyes and I am making up where Lupin lives because I don't think they mention it in the book. 

Chapter 2 - Petigrew and Severus

The trip in the train was almost over, and James Remus and Sirius talked of their lives as the train travelled to Hogwarts. Sirius was thrown pieces of his severed chocolate frog in the air and trying to catch it in his mouth. James tried and was pretty good at it too. All three of them laughed as Sirius tried, and failed.

Remus stared at James, he like Sirius had black hair but it was more spikey and scruffy like his own, if smiled as he saw James and Sirius sitting side by side, They even looked alike, except Sirius had blue eyes, and James's was a dark hazel. 

"So where do you live Sirius…" asked Remus. 

"I live in London with my whacked out parents, and they really, really hate me…" said Sirius after a moment, a glaze had spread over his eyes.

"I'm sure they don't" insisted James laughing weakly, thinking it as only a joke. 

"They do! They want me to do this and want me to do that…I just hate them, and they hate me…" said Sirius sadly and James nudged Lupin. 

"Change the damm subject Remus…before he gets mad…I don't want to see him mad" he whispered in his ear, and Remus nodded agreeing with him.

"Where in London do you live…?" said Remus.

"12 Grimmauld place…" said Sirius.

"I've seen that house. The really big one with the address on the side in gold letters!" said James nodding. 

"Yeah that's it…" said Sirius a deep frown on his face. "What about you James, where do you live…"

James's eyes twinkled and spoke excitedly about his home. "My parents have had it many years and so have most of my ancestors, its called Godric's Hollow up in Scotland where my dad works. I love it, it's small but cosy and I'm going to miss it…" he said sadly.

Sirius and James then turned to Lupin. "How about you Remus…" said Sirius,

Remus began to stutter and struggle with his words. "It's--well it's not so nice…I lived in erm a caravan, a gispy wagon, you know. We own a little shop, we live behind it, my father sells alcohol in the shop you see so we've never had much money." He said embarrassed, he felt small now infront of them.

Sirius's house he had seen larger than his tripled, with probably four floors and more garden space then the Wembley Arena. James's house must be quite nice if it's been in family for so long and he would miss it, but his was awful it didn't even have a proper toilet. 

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, both of the other boys noticed how upset he was.

"Hey, Remus. I wouldn't be upset if I were you. I would give anything for what you and James have…I hate my house"

James ruffled his hair, "Don't worry Remus!" he said "I mean there is absolutely nothing wrong with a caravan is there? I bet it's way cool being able to go where you like when you want…" he said and Lupin felt a tear roll down his face.

"No one has ever been so nice to me before you two…you're the best friends ever…" said Remus.

  
"Thanks Remus. Your not to bad yourself." Said Sirius laughing.

"You saved my life, mate and you didn't even know my name, I mean who could say you weren't a good friend!" said James. 

When Sirius looked at his watch. "We have five minutes till the train stops!" he said. "We'd better get dressed."

*** 

They were ready in their uniform quickly and had just sat down again when the train stopped. They rushed out of the seats and out of the train into the blur of passengers. 

Remus being quite small for his age got lost in it and couldn't find anyone anywhere. When he bumped into some boy about his height. 

"Sorry" he said he had mousy brown hair and he even acted like a mouse too. Remus giggled silently imagining him a mouse, and then stopped being so mean and was polite. 

"Hi." Said Remus. "What's your name…"

" Peter, Peter Petigrew," said the boy who was still shaking in fear for even Remus was taller than he was, and he'd thought he was quite small.

"Remus Lupin." Remus said politely. However before they got to say anything else, Sirius and James caught up with him. 

"Hey Remus don't do that. We thought you'd got lost!" said James. 

"James, Sirius, this is Peter." Said Remus kindly.

"Nice to meet you Pete!" said Sirius. "Hey that rhymed!" said Sirius happily. 

James rolled his eyes. "Let's get this poet out of here before his brains explode." he said sarcastically and carried on walking.

***

James had heard many times about this Hagrid person. He'd been there for quite a while, even while Voldermort was there at Hogwarts. Though he was not nervous about meeting him when he was the man was absolutely terrified.

First years this way…" he called out in an accent witch didn't pronounce the 'T's at all. Sirius beside him laughed. "This blokes alright Potter. You wouldn't want to run in with him in a dark alley though…"

James and Remus shook his head, "Oh no!" chorused the two and they laughed.

"Right, pair off in two's and get into one of the boats…" he said, they were standing at the edge of a large lake, They paired off instantly, Remus and Peter in one of them, Sirius and James in another.

"See you on the other side…" called out Remus and Sirius shouted back in reply. "See you!"

When the two got into their boat James saw a girl with dark red hair get in the one beside them and then a boy with greasy black hair and dark eyes sat beside her. That kid looked nasty, he had an ugly face and a twisted smile.

"Thanks Serverus" said the girl happily as he helped her in and then she noticed James, "Hi…"

James couldn't speak she was so beautiful, and he almost lost himself in her shining emerald eyes that when they started to move Sirius was the only thing that made James turn away.

"Earth to James!" he said and brang his oar round to hit James in the head. Then he finally reacted after he realized he'd been whacked in the head by a hard wooden oar. "OWWW!" he said. "What was that for!"

"Sorry mate, but you just kept on staring at the red head! Now come on are we going to row or shall we drown and get eaten by squids."0 question Sirius with an amused grin on his features.

"OK," said James sighing and took the oar and began to row at the other side with his new friend. However, he still didn't take his own eyes off the emerald green-eyed girl and the greasy hair boy Severus.

"What kind of a name is Severus anyway!" muttered James and he was green with envy, how come Severus had got to sit next to her, what did she see in him, he just looked like a cowering little black haired rat.

"You say my name?" said Sirius and James shook his head.

"No Sirius." Said James laughing, "What do you think of the name Severus…"

Sirius shrugged. "Sounds like a girls name…why?"

James laughed even more. "That girl I was looking at, that boy who sat beside her is called that!" he said, and Sirius roared with laughter, almost dropping his oar.

"I thought my name was bad…" said Sirius trying not to choke. 

James laughed, "Come one." He said. "We'd better get to the castle or we'll miss the sorting.

*** 


	3. The Sorting Hat

****

Chapter 3 - The Sorting Hat

Sirius Black was nervous, and that was quite uncommon for him. He was usually the one who was boastful, the joker, the bandit; this was not like him at all. Insides his stomach was as though he'd eaten live snakes and they were slithering about. He stood beside James and Remus smiled. Everything would be all right. No matter what house he'd go in he'd still be friends with Remus and James. Whatever happened. 

Suddenly a witch, holding a large wizard's hat in her hand, placed it on a stool infront of the first years. Then it began to move and to his utter amazement it started to sing…

__

"Welcome back all students,

To all those small and tall.

Here the first years will all be sorted

In the house their souls do call.

First of all there's resourceful Ravenclaw

Whose brains are they're best tools?

Second there's sly Slytherins

Who are quite cold and cool?

Next there is there is humble Hufflepuff

Is this the house for you…?

Then lastly great Griffindor.

Those brave, and honestly true,

Welcome back all students,

To all those small and tall.

Here the first years will all be sorted

In the house their souls do call."

Peter sighed sadly his whole body shaking, "I'm going to end up in Hufflepuff aren't I?" he said sadly to himself. Remus gave him a grin.

"Good luck Peter," said Remus happily.

"Thanks" said Petigrew and then the first name was called out.

__

"Lily Evans…"

James watched as the girl he'd been staring at earlier walked elegantly forward to slid on the hat. Sirius nudged him in the arm.

"She is a looker James, I don't think she'd even go for me…" said Sirius quietly, James chuckled. 

"Lily…" he said. "What a pretty name…"

Remus nudged James on his other side. "You wouldn't care if here name was Lily or Ethel. You'd still fancy her."

"Yeah any rose--no any lily by any other name would smell as sweet…" said Sirius and they all laughed.

"Shhh." Said Remus, and they turned to see what house she was about to be sorted into.

__

"GRIFFINDOR…" shouted the hat. The Griffindor students at their table cheered as she sat down on the first year table. 

James put his hands together in almost a prayer. "Griffindor please god, I want to be in Griffindor…"

"Calm down," said Sirius excitedly, "The next students about to get called out…"

__

"Peter Petigrew…"

Peter shivering walked up to the hat and slid it over his head. Remus and the others were a little confused how short it took for Peter to get chosen into a house.

__

"GRIFFINDOR…"

Peter had a hint of a smile on his face as Remus and his friends whistled and cheered as Pete sat down and then another name rung in the air.

__

"Severus Snape…"

The greasy haired kid walked toward the hat and seconds later the house was called out. _"SLYTHERIN…" _The Slytherins cheered as Serverus sat down and then more names were called out

Frank Longbottom…"

""GRIFFINDOR…" 

"Alice Smith…"

"RAVENCLAW…"

Molly Bloomsbury…"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Arthur Weasly…"

"GRIFFINDOR…"

"Ludo Bagman"

RAVENCLAW"

"Remus Lupin…"

Remus gulped and turned to look at his friends who mouthed good luck to him and then walked up and placed the hat on his head.

Suddenly the hat puzzled and thought over his house and then it shouted out into the air. _"GRIFFINDOR…"_

Remus stood put the hat back and lifted his hands in victory as he went to sit down with the other new Griffindor students.

James and Sirius were glad for Peter and Remus, now it was almost their turn to get chosen when Sirius noticed someone out of the corner of his eye, a girl with an evil smirk on her face was staring straight at him.

"Bella…" he said. "I never knew you were joining Hogwarts this year…" he said sarcastically. Bellatrix Black, was his cousin, and how did he hate her.

"Come on Sirius, aren't you happy to see me, oh and whose this friend of yours…not a new slave I hope cousin."

"Shut up Bella!" muttered Sirius but not hearing him and not guessing they weren't on speaking terms James spoke.

"I'm James, James Potter."

"I'm Bella, Sirius's much better and higher cousin. Isn't your dad Henry Potter? Works as Unicorn Herder in Scotland…"

"That's right?" said James, not sure where this was getting at.

"So how much money does he get for that…or does he get paid for it?" said Bella and Sirius saw in James's face that he was embarrassed to say.

"Go eat dirt Bella." Said Sirius. When a voice rung out in the air.

__

"Bellatrix Black" Bella blew her cousin a kiss. 

"Gotta fly Cous', have to go make family history, as the first girl in our family to be a Slytherin…and I suppose you'll be leaving up to the family name as well," she said and walked off to put on the hat.

Sirius went numb. After meeting James he'd forgot about his family traditions, Every single Black in his family had been a Slytherin, married a Slytherin and had a kid (usually a boy) who became a Slytherin. 

"You all right Sirius…?" said James as he noticed that Sirius had gone stiff and pale. 

"Yeah" said Sirius and he looked at that old hat with fire in his blue eyes. `I don't want to be a Slytherin!' thought Sirius sadly and then heard the hat shout out again as his cousin barely put on the hat.

__

"SLYTHERIN!" 

As Bella walked away to her group of cheering Slytherins it was then that Sirius and James were the only two students left standing. When then another name was called. 

__

"James Potter…"

James gave a sigh. "See you at the table…" he said and then walked forward. Sirius closed his eyes and prayed that if James went into Griffindor that he would, not matter of old traditions or what not his family believed in go in Griffindor too.

Then he heard the obvious, which he knew and prayed for. 

__

"GRIFFINDOR…" 

James turned to see Sirius standing there and smiling he gave him a `thumbs up' and sat beside Remus's other side and next to him was a spare seat. 

__

"Sirius Black…" said a voice and Sirius slowly walked toward the stool sat down and placed it on his head.

"Ha!" said the hat "Another Black in the family…where should I put you…let me guess Slytherin."

__

"No…I don't want to be in Slytherin," thought Sirius.

"No!" said the hat and laughed. "Why boy you're made to be in that house…you got the cool, the charm, the slyness about you, you were born for them…"

"_No…" _thought Sirius again sadly. He waited to hear the one word he hated most and braced himself for his cousin's evil face, and his friends disappointed looks

"Well in that case then… GRIFFINDOR…" said the hat, and Sirius was so happy that the hat almost fell up as he stood and cheered.

He took off the hat and jumped into his seat at the Griffindor table. The first years all shook his hand, and then James got his head under his arm and ruffled his hair so hard it hurt.

"What was that for!" said Sirius laughing, in to a good mood to be angry about it.

"For the oar incident! That really hurt!" said James and they laughed. Remus gave him a pat on the back and Peter just shivered with a little smile on his rat like face. 

"At least we're all together," said Remus. The four friends couldn't agree more.

*** 

M_olly Bloomsbury is Molly Weasly but with her maiden name, same with Alice Smith, Who becomes Frank Longbottom wife. I have asked time and time again, if all of the Marauders end up in Griffindor so I guessed it so don't flame me...no one told me the truth._

****


	4. Sticks and Stones

****

Chapter 4 - Sticks and Stones

Therefore, after the sorting hat and the feast, the jolly four spent their first happy weeks at Hogwarts. Sirius, James and Remus were top in most classes. Peter wasn't so smart as they were, but they helped him out a lot, and he was getting better.

James preformed well at the broom lessons too, their teacher was gobsmacked at his skill at catching things, and said that in a few years he could be in the Quidditch team. Almost everyone in Hogwarts was jealous of the friendship the group shared.

However, there were some classes though where they weren't so good, History of Magic was one of them, there teacher Mr Binns was a ghost, and drilled on and on about this and that and it made James want to fall asleep.

One of those very boring lessons, Sirius Black noticed how bored James was getting, sitting just behind him, seeing the stiff way James sat, and decided to spruce things up a little bit. 

James then heard someone mutter a spell and then a charm was floating on Mr Binns almost transparent back. Saying "POINT AND WHISPER!" 

Mr Binns kept on working, his head faced to the blackboard and the whole class was in a fit of silent laughter. Sirius and James high fived quietly.

"What you think JP. Better…" said Sirius and James giggled at what Sirius had started calling him, "JP". 

"Much better…" said James and that was when Binns finally noticed. He looked around and the first person who caught his fiery gaze was James. 

"POTTER!" he said. "I've had enough of this…I'm giving you two weeks of detention duty and 20 points of Griffindor for this utter childish behavior. Never do this again is that clear?" He said angrily, James nodded.

"Yes Professor…" he sadly. "Crystal clear…" he said and sighed, James had just earned them twenty points in his flying lesson which had been hard to get. Now it was gone, but he would take the blame for Sirius, he wouldn't own him up. Besides, he's the one Sirius did it for.

Sirius on the other hand, felt guiltier than the day he'd turned Peter's pet owl into a part rat, part snake in Transfiguration without permission and not knowing how to reverse it. 

He went to take the blame which was rightfully his but then the class ended and James pushed him out of the class before he could.

"James!" argued Sirius, "Let go…I'm going back in," 

"Sirius, let me take it…if it was the other way round would you let yourself take the blame if I did it…"

"Well yes." Said Sirius agreeing "But still--"

"But still I was the one who was bored…don't worry…Binn's detentions he usually forgets. But I'll go anyway, they don't last too long," said James sighing. 

Remus came between them and looked at the time, "Last lesson before lunch, what have we got next…"

Sirius frowned. "Defence against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins." He sighed. 

***

The Slytherins were slimy and horrible, the greasy haired kid was in there too, Severus Snape and Blacks snooty cousin Bella, who teamed together most of the time to annoy James and Sirius. 

James hated Snape for more reasons than one. One of them was that Snape was in Slytherin, and that he also sucked up to the teachers, a real teachers pet. Another reason he truly loathed Snape was because he had this feeling he fancied Lily Evans because he sat right behind her in of her classes and looked like he was drooling all over his table as he looked at her. Lastly and the worst reason of all, he was mates with Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy was a boy in the third year, and he was pretty nasty to everyone. Even his own mate, at first Snape was bullied by him, which James rather enjoyed. When then Snape seemed to hang around with his gang, insult people when Malfoy was in the room and not be so nice to teachers in Malfoy's presence, a real two-faced swine. The perfect spy.

Sirius walked in and tried to sit as far away from Snape and Bella as he possibly could, when James walked in and saw that there were two spare seats near Lily.

James did fancy Lily, which Sirius saw was too obvious, but he would always go embarrassed and run off before he could talk to her face to face. Sirius had tried and failed to the couple together countless times, but James may be good with pranks, spells and Quidditch, he was useless talking to her.

James gestured at the seat and Sirius nodded, there was no where else anyway and Snape and Bella were nearer to the front for once.

Remus though unlucky ended up sitting next to Bella, and as the class continued, Bella kept on insulting him and telling him he was too poor to come to school. Sirius was going red with anger, it was in his blue eyes, James saw it, and so did Lily. However, before Sirius could say anything the teacher began to talk. 

"Right class, settle, today we are looking at Squibs…" 

Sirius then noticed that Remus had gone whiter than Lucius's hair, when he realized the obvious. Was Lupin's dad, or was his mum a squib? He was not the only one who noticed. "Hey Lupin…are your family squibs then!" said Snape evilly.

The whole class turned to Lupin who looked down at his feet in shame. The teacher shouted for silence as every Slytherin jeered, whilst the Griffindor students felt sorry for Lupin. Bella laughed.

"And I was silly to think your parents are muggles--what's the difference anyway--" 

Sirius was about to say something in defence for his friend who was getting paler by the second, but someone else got there first.

"What's wrong with having a muggle family!" Lily said confused. 

Sirius put his head in his hands. `What have you done!' he thought sadly as Bella's evil smile got even more evil. 

***

The class ended shortly after the teacher had silenced all with threats of detention, Lupin and Lily looked at each other as they walked out.

"I know how she feels." Said Lupin sadly, looking at her with a new respect. 

James sighed, he was not a muggle born child, but he had had friends up in Scotland who was. They weren't all that bad, I mean, He loved the muggle invention TV. His parents liked the muggles too. Telephones are pretty handy sometimes and electricity and plugs were lifesavers if you're an underage wizard.

So why did so many people think they were so wrong? Lily Evans was beautiful, and she was smart too, she beat Sirius in their Charms lesson in a pop quiz, which was funny to watch as Sirius went green. 

When he remembered Snapes face in that classroom, he hadn't known, he'd thought she was pure blood like most others. In this one case he was wrong.

That brought a smile to James's face. Atleast he didn't like Lily the same way anymore.

***

James was heading to his Professor Binns detention at lunch, when he saw Lily Evans crying in a corner, her emerald green eyes were filling with salt water which down his face. Holding her body like a curled up cat. James went over concerned.

"Are you ok?" he said as he helped her up. She gave him a grin. 

"Yeah…I'm fine…" she sighed, tears rolling down her face.

"You sure…" he said worried.

She stood there a moment and then she shook her head sadly, "No…Snape and Bella called me a Mudblood," she said shaking.

James Potter's rose like a raging storm in his body.

"I'll get them," he said angrily. Lily shook her head.

"It's ok, I can take it, it's just words…what can they do…" she said. "_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me…_" 

James was confused. "What's that?"

"A poem they used to say at my primary school…" she said sighing. "Besides it's right…words can't hurt you…"

James shook his head. "They can hurt, trust me…" he said smirking, "that poem is a load of bull." 

"Thanks…" she said laughing and he laughed too. Then James and Lily stared at each other for a moment, and then James remembered the time.

"Oh, I, I'm late for my detention…" he said

"Oh I saw that in class." She said. "Very funny…did you do that?"

"Ironically no, it was my friend SB…" he said

"SB?" she said confused. 

"Sirius…" he said

"Oh, right, yeah, you're a good friend taking the heat."

"Thanks, gotta go…" he said and then even though he didn't want to he ran to his detention, a smile on his face. 

"Anything Binns dishes out now won't bring this smile off me face!" he said to himself and walked inside.

***

__

I know that this one is well going off the track of OotP plot, with Lily hating James, but still, I think it's sweet. Don't worry, it won't be this way forever…HAHAHAHA!

PS-- I haven't included any teachers names yet, or Dumbledore, he will be in it do not worry! Also you probably want to find out about Werewolf Lupin and the animagi thing and the Marauders map…it will be revealed soon just stay reading and reviewing and I may just continue! 


	5. The Marauders Blood Signing

****

Chapter 5 - The Marauders Blood Signing

A few weeks after James found Lily crying, 3 months into the school term, the group was talking and James smiled. 

"My birthday in a week!" he smiled. "Cannot wait…"

While he daydreamed of his coming of twelve years of age the rest of his friends froze in mid panic. James didn't notice his friend's reactions, but the other three turned to each other.

"I forgot…" mouthed Sirius.

Lupin pointing at himself. "Me too!" he mouthed back, Peter on the other hand still quivering smiled. 

"Your gonna like my present James…" said Peter and grinned. Sirius and Lupin felt like strangling Peter at that moment, but it was their fault they'd forgotten in the first place.

***

That evening when James and Peter and the rest of the Griffindor students were asleep in their beds, Lupin and Sirius tried to think of a birthday present.

"What are we going to do?" said Lupin in a panic. "I always forget birthdays' even my own!"

Sirius laughed weakly. "I'm a fool of a Black…I'm usually good at this stuff…" he said, annoyed at him self "We could buy him something…"

"I barely had enough money to buy my school robes and wand…" whimpered Lupin sadly. "We could make him something," he said 

"Like what…" said Sirius?

"A Hat, a cloak—" when he was cut short by an excited Sirius, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "THAT'S IT!" he said a bit too loud, and saw James turn over in his bed beside him.

"Sorry, I mean I have the best idea for James birthday present. We need to buy it but I'll but it anyway—we'll-- you'll see…what's James's favourite colour."

"That's obvious…Emerald Green like Lily's eyes," said Lupin pretending to flutter his eyebrows.

"Right," said Sirius, who then threw a pillow at him to stop Lupin's laughing. "How about we make him a emerald green cloak…"

"That it…" said Lupin disappointed.

"Not just any ordinary cloak my friend…" said Sirius and got closer.

"An emerald green invisibility cloak!"

***

It was the perfect plan. Sirius brought the cloak itself and then they enchanted it to become invisible. It was difficult, they even had to go into the restricted section of the library to find out how, but when they did it was worth it, They both spent every evening practising the spells and charming it to do what it wanted.

Lupin was close to quitting at one stage all of the spells weren't working and the day was getting closer and closer. When one evening, Lupin put on the cloak and he became invisible. He freaked out when he looked in the mirror and saw his head floating and his body gone. Sirius roared with laughter and almost woke all of Griffindor house up.

Sirius giggled. "At least we know it works…and it's unlimited invisibility too…" he said still laughing at Remus's floating head, "This cloak is going to make his day!" he said and Remus laughed too, who couldn't agree with him more.

***

James woke up in the morning, and saw a very peculiar sight. Sirius, Peter and Lupin were already up, and there were wrapped parcels covered in greens and blues, and to top it off. Owls were everywhere.

"You must have a very large family James…2 owls have left, and these 3 decided to stay for the gift wrapping…" said Sirius laughing at the puzzled look on James face.

"This is so cool," said James looking round the place. Peter came forward and gave him his parcel; it was small and wrapped neatly. James opened it and found a photo frame and inside was a picture of the whole of the Griffindor first year which a first year called Joey Creevy took for Peter the camera he'd bewitched to float in mid air and activate when they said cheese, Sirius thought he was a little strange but the picture turned out really well.

There was Arthur Weasly, real muggle lover with red hair, Frank Longbottom, the best in their class at Defence against the Dark Arts. Beside Alice Smith, whom James was sure that they were going out because they were holding hands. Lily was standing next to Alice and James noticed again how beautiful she looked. Then Sirius, Peter, Lupin and James were all huddled up in the middle laughing because Sirius had made a crack about their house leader, Professor McGonagall's hair. 

James smiled. "Thanks Pete…It's great…"

Pete blushed and then Lupin and Sirius suggested him to open some other presents.

James got tonnes for his birthday; they were all quite small though too. There was dungbombs and over things from Devlish and Bangers shop from his uncle and aunt, he got a new chessboard off his parents and some Gobstones from his grandad and a load of sweets from The Griffindor first years!

When there were just two more parcels left. He saw the smallest one and picked it up. He opened it and his eyes were wide.

"Sirius, someones brought me a new chess set," said James, and the little prawns saluted him. 

Sirius smiled. "Who from…"

James looked for a nametag or card but found nothing. When inside he found a small note. "Thank you for being you…" he read aloud, "A friend," he looked up and Sirius and Lupin and raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't did you—"

"Don't look at us!" chorused Sirius and Lupin. Peter shrugged not knowing either.

James shrugged, "Oh well" he said. "This is the last one…" and he ripped open the shiny green parcel to find the cloak, he gaped.

"WOW!" he said. "Cool." He said and then looked at his two friends.

"You got this for me…" he said, they both nodded.

"Yeah…" said Sirius smirking. "It's your favourite colour too…" 

"Try it on," said Lupin trying to hide the surprise that was to follow. James slipped it over his shoulders and gasped when he looked in the mirror to see that his head was floating. Sirius smiled and came up beside him. "Let me introduce you to the cloak of invisibility…" he said bowing.

"You do not want to know how long we worked on this," said Lupin laughing. 

James felt his eyes glaze over with joyful tears. "Thanks guys!" he said and gave all three of his friends a hug, though it looked his they were hugging thin air.

"Oh I put something in their aswell…" said Lupin, "Sirius did most of the work not me…So I though I do something—"

"Corny?" said Sirius laughing. 

"No—Creative…" said Remus frowning at Sirius while trying not to laugh at sarcastic look on his face. "It's in the pocket, Sirius and Pete can look too if they want…it's just a short piece of writing, it's from my homeland."

"Where did you used to live…?" said James.

"Can't remember the name of the place but it was very cold there, I lived there with my mum and dad when I was about 5, then—"

"Then what…"

"Well a lot of things happened," said Lupin and he wasn't sure if he should become so personal. But he was ok speaking to them. "Firstly my mum had been pregnant with my twin baby brother and sister. She died giving birth to them…and they died too…" 

James and Sirius looked horrified; Lupin had gone through so much.

"My mum being a squib and all…" said Lupin. "Then I was pretty sick and they couldn't help me over there. So my dad being a wizard, he took me here to get healed and I've lived since," he said sadly. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Remus…"

Lupin sighed. "Yeah, so far my life has been a living hell." He said, "But it's getting better" he said. "Hogwarts is the best thing that ever happened to me…'cause I met you lot." He said sadly. 

James then reached into his pocket and read what it was written.

***

In the land of poor and the strong

Live 4 mischievous friends 

They prank, they joke, they help they care.

They help their friends to whatever end.

They're known as the Marauders,

Best friends forever, fighters of good.

They look out for each other forever and and ever

Just like wizarding best friends should 

Now in this land of poor and strong 

These friends became closer than water with mud

They fought; they protected and even died

For there friends, for they signed there forever in blood. 

They're known as the Marauders,

Best friends forever, fighters of good.

They look out for each other forever and and ever

Just like wizarding best friends should

Sirius read it over James's shoulder and smiled. "The Marauders…" he said. "I like that…" he said. 

James nodded, "It's good," he said to Lupin. "You write this…"

"No, It's a legend in my old home." The brown haired boy said.

"There's four of us too," said Peter happily. "But what does Marauders mean…"

"Bandits, Jokers," said Lupin.

Sirius smiled. "I love it…" and then an idea like thunderbolt erupted through his body. He grabbed a quill and parchment in a frenzy and began to write out the poem again.

"Sirius what you doing," said Lupin confused 

"Wait" Black, said rushing the quill across the page which looked like a spider had walked across it, and then wrote something at the bottom which (just about) read:

__

"We Sirius Black, James Henry Potter, Remus Joseph Lupin and Peter Petigrew swear to be true to this poem as "The Marauders" of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

We will fight and protect each other till death Fight for good not evil and never hide any secrets from each other. And if any of us are in trouble the others will help them no matter what…

Signed 

Sirius passed took the quill and sliced the end of his finger, Peter shivered as Sirius bit back wincing at the sharp prick and pressed his finger onto the sheet. Signing with a _S. B._

He passed the sheet along his friends. "Good idea."

Everyone but Lupin nodded. In Remus's mind he struggled and tore with the emotions and inner dark self. A silent battle of fear and friendship struggled within.

__

"Sign it boy, to sign for friendship is good."

"Yeah but that means you've got to tell them everything—"

"There you friends. They'll understand…"

"Right. When they find out they'll hate you! They'll think you're a monster!"

"They signed too and they signed to help each other…"

Remus Lupin then nodded agreeing with the last, they did sign to help and if he told them, they would, and he reached forward and pricked his own finger with Sirius quill pressing his bloody in a wobbly version of _R.L._ James and Petigrew with a _J.P._ and _P.P._ did the same and then Sirius nodded sincerely. 

"Well put allowed of charms on it so it wont grow old only we know what it says.

The boys all nodded. "We are officially Marauders…well done Lupin," said Sirius, But inside Lupin's insides scream with fear. 

`What have I done!'

***


	6. Revealing Lupins Secrets

****

Chapter 6 - Revealing Lupin's Secrets

A month after the Marauders signing, the group saw the noticeable signs of Remus. They thought it was because he was scared of the Slytherins at first, but then Lupin kept saying only once a month, that he had to go to see his dad, or see Dumbledore, or something stupid to get out of seeing them that evening.

James and Sirius wondered what was up. Was Remus Lupin abandoning them and their Marauder contract? Was he seeing other friends, did he have a girlfriend and hadn't told them? They didn't know the answer.

Sirius and James were siting by the lake with Lupin one day at lunch time, Peter was doing extra curriculum charms lessons and the boys noticed Remus looked quite ill and peaky, 

"You all right Remus…" said Sirius concerned.

Lupin looked up at them from his textbook Hogwarts: A history and nodded his head. "I'm fine…" he said, his voice a little in a stutter, which the boys had realised that when Lupin was nervous he always stuttered when he was nervous.

James and Sirius were not utterly convinced. "You sure you're fine…you do not look it mate!" said Sirius, Remus was one of his best mates, and if there was something wrong he wanted to be able to help.

"Yeah, seriously SB," said Remus. "I just didn't get much sleep, I was up writing that essay…"

"—Oh the one about the werewolves…" said James sighing, "that essay was murder…it took ages. I mean I don't know nothing about werewolves…only that well they're dangerous!" he said.

"Yeah," said Lupin and gulped and then he stood. "I gotta go. I'll be back later…" he said in a quick stutter and he ran off.

"Wait Remus!" said Sirius standing, but James stopped him.

"Let him go…" said James sadly.

"Something is wrong with him JP…it's obvious…" said Sirius 

"I know…that's why we're gonna follow him…use my new cloak" said James.

"What!" said.

"It's obvious he's hiding something, so we're not going to the feast tonight. We'll follow him. He said he was going to see Dumbledore about his grades. We'll see if he's telling the truth."

Sirius was shocked. "Spying on our best friend…cool," he said laughing. "But seriously, we are spying on him…what if he finds out we followed him. He wont exactly be happy with us will he…"

"It's for his own good. Besides, why should he be hiding it anyway…" said James and took out his hand. "You in."

Sirius sighed and took the hand in a handshake. "OK, I got your back." He said. "I don't believe I'm agreeing with you…" 

*** 

Sirius and James decided not to bring Peter, he still had extra lessons, and a lot of homework to catch up on, so when the saw Lupin again before the feast, they followed him like a hawk. Catching every movement.

Then the feast started and the halls were almost empty. Then Lupin started walking away from the feast, but no where near Dumbledore's office, but outside toward the Whomping Willow. They followed until Lupin touched a knot on the tree, it went deathly still and Lupin walked through a gap.

Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Lupin has definitely got something up, having to hide away in that…" said James.

"Come on," said Black, "We've got to follow him—"

"ARE U MAD!" said James.

"What!" said Sirius

"We don't know what he's doing down there…"

"That's why we'll go in that thing to find out…" said Sirius with a adventurous grin and James went pale.

"But you told me you didn't like The Whomping Willow. It picked up up during flying lessons"

"So. Do you want to live as a coward or not!"

"No!" said James frowning.

"Then come on…" said Sirius laughing and then he went forward he walked up the tree and rolled forward touching the knot like Lupin had done and the tree froze and then he walked through.

James rubbed his face with his hands. "God, he's even afraid of the tree…bloody nutter!" said James and then it began to close. "I'd never here the end of it," he said sadly, and ran through the gap before it closed on him.

***

James fell forward and landed butt first to the floor, he went to howl in pain but Sirius stopped him by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Let's go," he said.

The two black haired boys both began to walk down the tunnel slowly. When they heard monstrous growling. Screams and terrifying shouts. 

"Remus!" said James worriedly and ran forward to find him, knowing somewhere he was in trouble. 

When both boys stopped, infront of them was none other than a werewolf. It's bloodshot blue eyes were focused on James who was closest, and also there was a familiar scar on the wolves cheek, it was a cross shape. 

"Lupin…" he said in pure fear, "please no…" 

Sirius and James stood there for a moment in shock, their best friend was a werewolf, how did they not guess, Sirius felt like hitting himself round the head. He was always off sick on the full moon, and that was why Lupin freaked out earlier mentioning the essay about it.

"You know that essay…" mouthed James as he looked at the Werewolf, who though looked vicious was still a cub, but he could still probably kill you.

Sirius mouthed back "Yes." Not daring to tear his eyes away at the growling wolf cub.

"That question about what to do about confronting a werewolf." He said as slowly as possible.

"Yes." He mouthed again

"I didn't answer it…" he whispered silently

"Neither did I." He replied in the same tone.

"Is the answer "run away…" mouthed James 

"It is in my book!" replied Sirius and they would have laughed if not being in the trick situation, and then they turned and ran as fast as they could down the tunnel, with the werewolf Lupin in deadly pursuit.

***

The fear that was running through James veins was terrible, his pulsing heart getting faster and faster, as he heard the monsters noises behind him. 

Sirius was almost as the gap when he saw James fall to the floor and the werewolf meters behind him. Sirius felt the fear, but bit it back and ran forward. And wrestled the infant werewolf to the floor.

"Lupin!" he cried out. "Please stop it's me it's SB! Sirius…" he said trying to get through to him. It wasn't working. When James grabbed his invisibility cloak and covered both of them with it.

Lupin was confused. Smelling them but not seeing them. They stared there all night, as the werewolf cub guarded their escape. Not being thick.

"He's good…" mouthed Sirius, "Wolves aren't thick are they…"

When the night got later, and James checked his watch, soon it'd be over, and if he'd revised his werewolves' right, soon Lupin would be back to himself. 

When then after trying not to fall asleep, and being thankful they had no early lessons for it was the weekend. The two boys watched as the wolf cub became a 11 year old again, 

It was horrible to watch Lupin was in so much pain as he became a human from a wolf, and when he was finally a man again he looked around in naught but his torn jeans and sobbed.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He sobbed. They removed the invisiblity cloak, and when he saw them he cried even more. "I was gonna tell you I swear, But I thought you'd hate me…" he said still through uncontrollable sobbing.

"We don't hate you…" said Sirius. "You could have told us…" he continued. "I mean we signed the Marauders contract remember. We're practically blood brothers now, we wouldn't care if you were related to Snape…"

"Actually that might be going a bit too far!" said James.

"Ok, but you're not…right Remus…" said Sirius

"No…" said Lupin smiling, "Thanks…"

"We'd better go back up to the castle. Or we are going into some mega trouble with McGonagall." Said James.

"We're Marauders JP!" said Sirius laughing, "Who cares about the rules!…"

"We'll when we--I want to be in her good books for her Transifiguration class, I do…" said James. 

The three of them laughed, and under James's invisible cloak they sneaked back to the dormitory and got into bed without anybody noticing.

***

__

PS- Chapter 7 coming soon, I'm not sure what I should continue with in my fic like what happens to J.P. and Lily! Or any1 else like Sirius and Lupin (I like Lupin and Sirius! They rule!)—So review, and your idea may get mentioned and your pen name! 

Ps- In the last chapter with the cloak, I've only just realised going through HP P.O.A that Lupin does mention his mother alive at Hogwarts. Let's just pretend that didn't happen shall we…Please…and that also Molly Weasly is originally in Griffindor, but this way is much more fun!

Oh and also I own known of the quotes from other films –e.g. 

"Fool of a Black" Which I got from LOTR (FOTR). And "I'll never hear the end of it…" (ROTK) so please don't flame me about it.


	7. Black Vs Black

**__**

(AN- Remus's new nickname—RJ!)

Chapter 7 – Black Vs Black

Now that Lupin's big secret was out between the Marauders, they wanted to help him, Remus cried almost ever moment he saw James, because flashes of what he'd almost done sprung into his mind. 

James and Sirius tried to help him, to make him feel as comfortable as possible during them terrible days near as they called it D-Day. But then every full moon, when Lupin went to the Whomping Willow, James and Sirius stared at each other with fear lurking in their eyes, knowing the terrors being inflicted on their younger friend, was worse than the worst torture or even death. 

They'd also wait up in the morning, both of them, bags under their eyes and drinking muggle coffee, which helped keep them awake, until Lupin came in and collapsed at their feet. They would help him into bed, hid the torn clothing, and then go to sleep too, wondering how Lupin got into this terrifying nightmare.

They didn't tell Peter straight away, but he did get nosy like Sirius and James had when every month Lupin would hide away, and then every month James and Sirius would sleep through lesson and be nervous when they talked of it. When they did tell him at last, Peter's face went so white, that it was a shock that evening that he didn't wake everyone up with his squeaky voice, loud with terror.

So they tried to continue with their normal classes, but Defence against the Dark Arts got worst and worst, with Bella Black and Snape calling Lupin a Squib, James a loser with a poor family and even Sirius a true coward. However, to James what hurt most of all, was 11 year old Lily Evans beside him who wouldn't and couldn't stop crying as they called her every name under the sun…just because she was a muggle born. 

It was one day after a lesson that James finally cracked under the strain. His eyes were red with flame; he clenched his fists as he watched in agony how Snape and Bella tore into Lily. He turned to Sirius, and scowled at them as he spoke. _"I've had enough,"_ he said. 

"James! Think about what you are doing, Snape has big friends in higher years…" said Sirius insisting that James stay out of a fight that didn't even include him. James went to walk toward them, when Sirius jumped infront of him, being the same height, the eyes crackled and crashed in their clashing of the wills between them.

"I don't care Sirius!" argued James sternly; "They need a dose of there own medicine. I'll be the one who delivers it…"

Sirius tried and failed to hold James back, but he couldn't and watch helplessly as James walked up to his cousin Bella and Snape who were laughing at Lily.

"_Hey!"_ said James the cold-blooded voice he used was so and the echoes of the walls made it sound even worse. "_Leave her alone what's she ever done to you!"_

Bella and Snape turned to James, whose anger was now a large open fire; crackling and blazing ready to pounce on its victim.

"_Potter,_" said Snape. "You have the nerve to tell me--us what to do Potter…just because your pureblood father is penniless. Oh wait, that doesn't give _you_ an excuse, does it!" he said and laughed Bella beside him. 

"I've had enough Serverus!" said James angrily. "I'm tired of all this bullying, of all this nonsense…you're just a coward yourself! Taking it out on everyone else…" he said sternly. Beside Snape was Black's cousin Bella, whose face was a face of pure evil.

"What! You think all of my threats are empty…" he said. 

"I would say what I truly thought of you…but there are teachers about…" he said murderously "But here goes…" He put up his middle finger at him and most people laughed at Snape for he didn't understand it and they did for once, for being around muggles a lot. Even Sirius chuckled. "You know what's funny, a _muggle_ taught me that…" James said.

"_How dare you insult my honor…_!" Snape said and his features held a face of loathing. Sirius behind James, who had been laughing, remembered all to well that it was Bella's favorite quote. Like the short sentences a corny bad guy says before killing a hero. Had she shown Snape how to duel? 

"How about a duel Potter…" said Snape. "See how cocky you really are…"

James turned to Sirius; James's hazel eyes were wide with terror. He had never been in a duel before!

Sirius stepped infront of him backing up his friend. "Come on Snape! Don't be stupid we'll get in trouble--" he started to say and then he heard _"Expelliarmus"_ and he was on his back wind pushed out of him.

"Sirius! SB!" said a familiar voice, Sirius looked up and James was standing over him, worry etched on his young features and helped him up to his feet.

Sirius turned to James and then to his cousin Bella who had her wand out and was laughing.

Then he reached for his own wand in his belt. "You'll regret that—Cous!" he said heartlessly. "_Rictusempra!"_

Next thing Bella knew was that she was doubled over gasping for breath when the air was cursed out of her.

She stood back up again and then the jetting light went everywhere, they were so evenly matched that James couldn't tell who was winning, they wouldn't find out either. Because at that very moment, Professor Mcgonagall turned up and her hat almost fell off.

"BLACK AND Well—BLACK!" she shouted. "Stop it this instant…" the two cousins did stop but didn't tear there eyes away from each other. "You two will come with me now…and I you will be spending this lunchtime and then the rest of the lunchtimes in this term with me!"

James face was pale as he watched Sirius walk away. The end of term was three weeks away! What was he going to do without Sirius around, he sighed unhappily and then saw Sirius turn round and wink at him. James winked back. 

Then Bella give Sirius a snarl. "I'll kill you one day Sirius…" she whispered to him. 

With them small threatening words Black with his prankster's smirk laughed. "You wish…!"

*** 

James and Lupin were sitting in the library doing their homework. They had never really spoke simply since the werewolf incident. That evening was D-Day too and Lupin as usual was paler than ever on that day.

James gave him wholehearted grin. "You Ok…" he said. Lupin nodded.

"Been better though."

"Wish SB was here instead of doing detention…" said James sadly, "And it was all my fault…if I'd just kept my big mouth shut--"

When Lily Evans walked in and past him table. Every since the dueling incident Lily and James got even closer, when he smiled at her or waved, she blushed and smiled back. Even once after flying lesson she'd fixed his glasses when they were askew on his nose. 

"RJ," he said. "I'll be back in a sec."

He stood and nervously rubbed his hands together. This was it…he was going to ask Lily on date…well, a walk in the grounds, visit Hagrid—anything that would interest her.

He walked over to the table she had sat down at and noticed what book her head was buried in. Werewolves and other Half Humans"

"I've read that," he said aloud, and she looked up at him, his legs felt like jelly.

"You have?" she said,

James nodded truthfully. "Yeah, I used it—to revise for our last essay…" But he hadn't used it for the essay, he'd studied it to find help for Lupin in all ways possible.

She stood and was a just half a head smaller than him. "I wanted to thank you—for well standing up for me the other day…"

"Oh well it was no problem really—I mean well—He was being a jerk, and your were really upset—" he said to her. "Actually I was wondering if you wanted to well go for a walk…you know…about the grounds…" 

Lily smiled. "Yeah…I'd like that," she said. "When…"

"Er…I'm free on Friday…in the common room after Charms," he said not believing that she'd agreed with him. 

"Sure…" she said. "I'll see you there."

Then she picked up her things and walked away, and James was awestruck at that moment, pale with shock, he walked back to where Lupin had been seating, who had a little more colour in his cheeks.

"How did it go?" the teen said

James smiled. "She said-- YES!" Remus was bewildered. 

"I thought she was smarter than that…" he said, "Kidding, Well done James…"

James had a dreamy look in his eyes and then he turned back to Lupin smiling broader.

"I can't wait to see the look on Sirius's face when I tell him!"

*** 

Thank you all for the reviews…I am simply crying every time I read them, it's the best thing I've ever written review wise…Like I said in the last chapter, please can u give me ideas. I know you all want to see them decided to be Animangi, but I'm saving this for the nest story cause it says it takes 3 years, and they succeed in the 5th, so it must be second they start. Also I will find a way to make Lily hate James…for a little while, so if anyone has any ideas…they would be very appreciated. 


	8. Hopes to be Answered

****

Chapter 9 – Hopes to be Answered

The train in contrast to last time was a buzz of excitement over Snapes Howler. Lily Evans wasn't amused, but for once, James didn't care at all.

"Remember to ring me on the number I gave you…we have a muggle phone and my parents know how to use it, so just be careful and not be so loud…" said James to both Remus and Sirius still trying to keep the tears of laughter flooding their faces.

"Ok, and I'll ask if you can both stay round my house," said James. 

"Yeah, I doubt my parents will like me again. My mother may start crying when she sees me…"_Why did you go in Griffindor? So Why not Slytherin then eh? Are you abnormal or something boy?_" he said putting a voice supposedly sounding like his mother.

"My dad will be at Kings Cross waiting for me…" said Lupin, "They'd like you too. He was a prankster at his school too."

"Where did he go…?" said James interestedly.

"Beauxbatons or Durmstrang…more likely Beauxbatons." Said Lupin, "Never much of a dark arts man. He does like muggles an awful lot. So _yes_ James, I know how to use a muggle phone, it's dear Sirius here _I_ worry about!" he said. James and Remus laughed, Only Sirius frowned. 

"Sorry, but my parents love everything anti muggle, though when I got the TV, I told them it was a "_Dark Arts antique_"…not muggle made. If I told my mum the truth she'd chuck it out the window and then batter me…but then again she'd have to dig my up first, My dad would have killed me…"

James and Remus turned to each other and then stared back at their friend worried. "You sure you'll be alright at home Sirius…" 

"Don't worry. I can take it…just try to get me up north with you ASAP!" said Sirius, it was a joke, but there was that plead in his eyes which made it seem otherwise.

"I'll try," said James and the three of them turned silent as the sounds of Petigrew's snoring filled the air. 

***

Joseph Lupin waited anxiously at the station for any signs for his son. He ruffled his own silvery brown hair and rubbed his hands restlessly as he waited. The train compartment doors opening and them bringing out their trunks and bags 

"_Come on boy…"_ he said quietly to himself, when he saw who he was waiting walk forward through the crowd, with two black haired boys glued at his hip. One with chestnut brown eyes and the other a cerulean pair staring about when Remus targeted his father in the crowds and ran up to him dropping all bags.

"Dad!" said Remus smiling and they embraced, Sirius and James behind him sighing. James slowly noticed that Sirius had that kind of look on his young face. 

__

"How I wish I was like that with my father." Sirius thought sadly.

"Hey Moony." Said Joseph beaming at his son. "Good school year…"

Remus nodded. "Oh Dad, This is James Potter, and Sirius Black…"

Joseph shook hands with both. Remus turned to his father. "I was wondering that during the holidays if I could stay with James, just for a while…please!"

Joseph went tense and whispered in his ear. "But what about your erm well…"gift"

Remus smiled. He loved how his father called it a gift, though to him it was more like a curse. "They know dad," he said. "Don't worry, there my best friends…"

Joseph Lupin smiled. When Remus Joseph Lupin made a friend, he was a friend for life, and that came hard on a half-breed Werewolf cub, Once he remembered his son making friends with a girl at about nine, when he told her he was a werewolf, she never spoke to him again. 

"It's good to meet such kind people who appreciate the gift my son has…" said Joseph smiling, James noticed the merciful look in his eyes for being friends with his only son even though he was werewolf. "He can stay with you in the hols…but not too soon, I want to spend a little time with my Moony first…"

Sirius smirked. "Moony?" and Lupin went blood red as he blushed. Forgetting about his father's little nickname for him. However Sirius smiled. "I like it…See you round…Mr Moony"

Lupin smiled. "Yeah see you both soon I hope…" and then Lupin and his father walked away.

***

Two Marauders down, two more to go. Peter had run off for his mother, like the small boy he was, Sirius was waiting around for his parents, trying to stay out of sight as long as possible. 

Then James's mum and dad turned up, and his older brother who looked around 20 who Sirius found out was called Harry.

Sirius like the Potters, they were polite purebloods, but polite, James's father Henry like Sirius straight away, after the two first years bragged about their prank on Snape.

"Honestly, I've never usually liked the Black Family…they used to pick on me at school…" he said. "No offence!" he added not thinking of whom he was talking to. 

"None taken…" said Sirius very seriously. "I don't like them much either. Slytherins are not too good at anything except sending Howlers!"

Mr Potter chuckled "Well anyway, You seem alright to me boy, and if your friends with Prongs here your friends with us all…your very welcome to stay at our home during the summer"

"Thanks," said Sirius touched by the friendliness, he'd never been told that by any of the purebloods that his parents knew. "By the way why call James Prongs."

"Oh well you see, we're a very old Scottish family which goes back far, and you see every James born in our family is known as a _Stag_. As every Harry is a _Phoenix_, and as every Henry is a _Dog_ and so on…and since the nickname "Stag" isn't too good we call him _Prongs_…I used to be called "Paws" in my day. It sounded better whilst I was at school". 

"Cool," said Sirius, How come both his friends were called different names at home than at school. 

When James walked away, leaving just Sirius Black standing on a practically empty platform. When he noticed something, Bellatrix wasn't here, they'd already left and gone who without him. 

Sirius swore under his breath and since his family didn't have a telephone or any means of contact, he began to walk home slowly, just as it started to rain around him.

The rain pounded on his young shoulders. He walked out of Kings Cross and an hour later reached 12 Grimmauld place with a sigh and an aching body. He could already here the screaming inside. Probably at Bella for not beating him in the duel they had.

"God help me!" he muttered sadly. Just wanting his hopes to be answered then, after praying and hoping that these few weeks won't take to long so that the Marauders can meet up again he used his key and walked in.

***

__

Finished (bangs head against table and wants to fall asleep, for it has taken so long…)

__

First year done! I know it was quite short and I could have done more like X Mas and Halloween and Animagi training. So please don't hurt me I will include it in the sequel. 

But I still need your opinion about what year I should do next, because I am not JK Rowling and cannot write for every single year and make exciting things happen, so I will only work on the important ones e.g.- 

Owls…Newts…graduation…and maybe a few chapters on James and Lily's wedding and things…so help me out please and tell me which ones and I will put your names on the next fic. I promise you!

If you want you can contact me and give me ideas or ask me questions about my work you are most welcome too. I will send you an email back, hopefully if my PC doesn't crash again…

Thank you for reading, Jedi Solo. Number 1# Fan of reviews… 


End file.
